The Little Things
by mrscohenplease
Summary: Kirsten and Sandy are always there for each other, the little things make their relationship count. Berkeley, Series and Post Series will be included.
1. 1

Author's Notes: Possible multi-chapter fanfic, depends on how much it is enjoyed. A story that shows the small trivial matters of a relationship are sometimes the best.

Disclaimer: Not Josh Schwartz here. Inspired by surrendersomething's "Steal The Covers"

Sandy Cohen couldn't figure out what was wrong. He was never sick. The last time he remembered being sick was when he was child, hell his dad might have still been around the last time he was sick. He just felt overheated and his stomach ached. He was pissed at his body for choosing today to be sick. He was supposed to hang out with Kirsten tonight after she got off of work. He wanted to take her out to a nicer dinner then usual. He had been saving up some of his paychecks and thought he could afford a dinner at the same kind of restaurants she was use to back home. Of course his girlfriend Kirsten Nichol had told him again and again that she didn't need all the wining and dining done in Orange County. She loved Sandy's dates better then he knew, but Sandy thought the best girlfriend deserved the best. He mostly wanted to take her someplace nice so he could finally tell her he loved her. She was absolutely perfect; beautiful, smart, funny and he was head over heels in love with her. He had never felt that way with anyone and he was ready to tell her. He just hoped she loved him back, he wasn't so sure of her feeling towards him and well it made him a little nervous.

Kirsten Nichol unlocked the door to his boyfriend's apartment. He had given her a key a few weeks ago so she could come and go as she pleased. He wanted her to feel comfortable at his home. The moment she walked in she smiled at her boyfriend, sitting at his kitchen table. Although she would never tell Sandy, Paul and Olivia had been talking about some big fancy date Sandy was planning to take her on, and based on his recent mysteriousness over their date, she assumed it must be today. It was also a dead give away, seeing Sandy, a usually very casual man, dressed in a button up shirt and dark dress pant. Kirsten smiled to herself, because he looked so sexy to her right then.

"Hello there handsome" she said and as she walked over to him and planted a kiss to his lips, sitting down beside him.

"Hi beautiful, are you ready to go?" he said slow and calmly, he was starting to feel a little dizzy and was trying to play it off. Kirsten noticed immediately, as well as the paleness of his face and the unfamiliar taste from his kiss.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" Sandy was amazed. She knew him well.

"I'm fine baby, just feeling a little off"

"It's more then that Sandy, talk to me honey, you can tell me anything," she said gently reaching for his hand.

"I feel sick I guess, I'm sure I'm fine. I just… threw up a bit ago and can't seem to get the taste out of my mouth, and my stomach hurts"

"Maybe you should get in the bed, and get some rest" She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, "On second thought, grab a shower too, you are burning up sweetie"

"What about our date?" Sandy exclaimed. He didn't want Kirsten to have to give up her Friday night because her boyfriend had some stupid cold.

"We can reschedule, it's no big deal. I'm not taking you out when you are sick"

"But Kir…."

"No buts Mister. Go upstairs and get a shower, and get to bed. I'll come join you soon. I'll just run over to my dorm and get some clothes okay. I'll be back in 15 minutes" She pressed her soft lips to his forehead, and headed out the front door again.

Sandy ran a bit of a cold shower to help him cool down. His head felt a bit better, but the searing pain in his stomach only seemed to get worse. As did the nausea and once again he was hugging the toilet down. After brushing his teeth for the 5th time that evening, he swished around a cup of mouthwash. Kirsten sure as hell won't kiss him if his breath had a putrid aftertaste. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and tucked himself into bed, waiting for Kirsten to return.

Kirsten came into the apartment, carrying her duffel bag and a six-pack of ginger ale, that she placed into the fridge. She went up to Sandy's room, and entered it quietly. That's where she found Sandy in his pajamas at his desk holding on to his side tightly.

"Baby, are you okay?" She run over to him noticing his sweaty forehead, and the look of fear and discomfort etched in his eyes.

"Kirsten, it really hurts. I…I… don't know what's wrong… but I just can't sleep with this." He felt a bit of relief when he saw her come into his room but he was still in a heap of pain. He hated looking so weak and helpless in front of her but he couldn't shake this pain.

"Hey baby, listen to me." She ran his finger through his mop of black hair, knowing that usually calmed him. "I'm going to take you to the hospital because you are in a lot of pain and I don't know what I can do." She went over to his closet and packed in some of his clothes into her duffel bag, before she grabbed his keys off his desk and they walked down to his car.

Sandy was rushed into the emergency room, and Kirsten had to wait in the lobby, the nurse at the dash needed Kirsten to help identify Sandy so they could help find his medical records. They won't let her go see him or tell her what was going on because she wasn't family. She sat all alone, in the emergency room lobby, wondering if he was okay. Wondering if she would very be able to tell him she loved him.

Sandy had been gone six hours, and it was well past midnight. She had been through two cups of coffee, waiting for something to happen. She noticed that after she came back from her second coffee run, the nurses had done a shift change. This was her chance, she ran over to the desk.

"Hi my fiancé was checked in a few hours ago I wanted to know what was going on with him. His name is Sanford Cohen. C-O-H-E-N."

"Looks like he is just coming out of surgery I'll send the doctor out in a moment, Ms…"

"Nichol. Kirsten Nichol" She sat down pleased to know that she would know something soon. But what kind of surgery did Sandy need?

"Ms. Nichol?" A man dressed in a white lab coat called with his clipboard in his hand. A nametag introduction him as Dr. Michael Lang. Kirsten got up and rushed over to him.

"How is Sandy?" she asked immediately.

"He is doing better now, I'll take you to him now. His appendix was about to burst and he was brought in at the right time. He was in surgery for a bit, but everything went smoothly, and he will make a full recovery. We plan to keep him overnight for observation but he should go home tomorrow afternoon." He stopped outside a closed room.

"Thank you so much" Kirsten said and she went inside the room. She found Sandy propped up on a bed, a huge smile on his face when he saw her come through. She immediately pulled him into a hug and placed a few soft kisses to his lips.

"I'm so glad you are okay baby. I was so worried" She sat down next to him and laced their fingers together.

"Me too. I… I can't believe you're still here." He said sheepishly. He had been in his room wondering what happen to her and if she went home.

"Are you kidding me?" She giggled. "I have had two cups of coffee and argued with the nurse to let me back here, but I wasn't allowed because it's family only."

"Did you sneak in here? I'm I going to have to defend you in court when I get out of here" he teased.

"No" she laughed and nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. "Once there was a shift change, I told them I was your fiancé, and they let me on back… I just had to see you and made sure you were okay."

Sandy couldn't keep the smile off his face. She cared about him that much? She had waited around in a dirty hospital just to make sure he was okay. He was wanting for a sign, thought a fancy dinner would tell him but now he knew. No one had every cared for him like she did. No one else would have done that him, so she must truly like him.

"I love you Kirsten," he said for the first time with a smile. Kirsten bit her lower lip and blushed like a schoolgirl. "I never had anyone look out for me the way you did tonight, no one has ever made sure I was alright or so willing to take care of me over a silly little stomach ache. I am definitely falling in love with you."

Kirsten cupped his face with her hand, while the other run through his hair. "While I was in the waiting room I thought if something terrible had happen to you I won't be able to tell you what I have wanted to say for so long… I love you too Sandy."

Sandy pulled his girlfriend towards him, and kissed her with all the passion and love he held for her. Kirsten Nichol was in love with him and he couldn't have been happier. He wanted her to have a more romantic time she could remember but he would work on that for their next milestone. Kirsten had pretended to be his fiancé, and Sandy had vowed that for that day forward, he would save up enough to make that a reality.

-Review would make me smile-


	2. 2

Kirsten Cohen shut the door behind her, dropping her keys and purse on the floor. She leaned up against her glass front door, closed her eyes and sighed. Someday were extremely stressful after a long day of working with her father at the Newport Group. Days like this made her wonder if she should have stood up to her father and opened the art gallery she always wanted. But dwelling in the past wouldn't make her feel better, only one person could do that and his name was Sandy Cohen.

"Long day?" Sandy whispered, he heard the front door but didn't hear the signature click of her heels on their marble floor. He could automatically sense she wasn't feeling great as he saw her leaning against the door. He knew she was giving herself a 5 second pity party before she would bulk up her defense and pretend everything was all right. He had been trying to get her to break that habit for years, trying to make her understand that she deserved to feel however she needed to feel.

Kirsten eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of his sexy voice. A small part of her smiled, it was low and soft and sexy at the same time, and it was only that way when he spoke to her.

"I'm exhausted," she said as she walked over to him, leaving a small kiss on his lips, before he wrapped her up in a hug.

"I picked up some Thai food, might help?" he smiled down at her.

"Okay, where are Seth and Ryan?"

"At Luke's house. They all have some big chemistry test tomorrow. Promised to be in by 11:30."

"Can we eat in the bed?" Sandy looked shocked.

"You want to eat in the bed? How many times have I been lectured for bringing bagels into the bed?" She chuckled at his ramble.

"You get to excited eating bagels, and you leave crumbs. I didn't want to sleep on sheet that had cream cheese fragrance." Sandy kissed the top of her head and held her tight in his arms as he laughed.

"I'm not a child, I know how to eat properly," he teased.

"I trust you. I'll take a shower right quick, if you set up?"

Sandy cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Sure"

Kirsten stepped out the shower in a matching pair of lacy purple underwear and bra. She peaked out of the closet into her bedroom. She saw Sandy in the bed reading a book, dressed in some checked boxers and a Yankee t-shirt, two containers of Thai food, sitting on his nightstand. Sandy marked his spot in his book and looked over. Her blonder hair wrapped up in a towel, her amazing body clad by beautiful lingerie, her natural face surrounding her soft blue eyes silently communicating to him. She was absolutely beautiful. No matter the time of day, or what she was doing, his Kirsten was always perfect.

"Here" he said, immediately understand why she was standing in their closet. He handed her his Berkeley sweatshirt. Knowing she was probably franticly looking through both their respective sides of the closet for it. "I washed it for you today"

Kirsten crept out of the closet and pulled it over her head, sending her towel on the floor, and her naturally tousled hair sprung out. She instantly smelled the scent of laundry detergent, and what really made the smell was the hint of Irish Spring body wash. Sandy's soap could be smelled on all his clothes and she loved that. He always smelled amazing, and she loved how his smell alone could comfort her. It made her feel like he was there, at times when he wasn't. She remembered in college, he would give her his sweatshirt when he went home to New York and she returned to Newport Beach. She would sleep in his sweatshirt every night and it always felt like he was right there next to her.

"Do you want to talk about your day?" he asked gently as she crawled into bed. She rested her back against his chest and signed happily this time. In the comfort of her bed, wrapped in her soft expensive sheets, warmed by his sweatshirt and feeling safe by his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Just lots of meeting and fighting with my father, both professionally and personally. I just made myself exhausted." She ate into her Pad Thai, while Sandy ate his dumplings. They would switch containers every so often.

"I hate seeing you so stressed out."

"I know I was trying to be a little perkier when I came home"

"You shouldn't feel like you have to hide your emotions from me. You know me, I want to help; I want to know what's going on with you okay? Don't shut me out Kirsten"

She turned to look his eyes, as she was now straddling his waist.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't mean to shut myself off from you its just habit. I learned not to bother people with my emotions." Sandy winced.

"I hate the morals your father installed into you sometimes." Kirsten laughed softly.

"Me too." She kissed him passionately and he held her tight. He rolled over so she laid on her back. She run her fingers under his shirt and rubbed up and down his back.

"I have… an idea… that can… relieve some…of your….tension" Sandy spoke through kisses, slowly lifting up her sweatshirt. Kirsten smiled into the kiss, Sandy always knew how to make bad days better, and he always took the hurt away.

"Do… show… me… Mister Cohen…."

The lights were turned off as Kirsten rested her head on his bare chest. The smell of the sweatshirt gone as it was replaced with the same smell from his body. Kirsten snuggled up close to him and Sandy held her tight, running his finger through his newly dried hair and occasionally kissing her head. Both basking in the afterglow of their making love. Kirsten got up for a moment and planted a firm loving kissing against Sandy's lips. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him.

"What was that for?" he said softly.

"For genuinely being an amazing husband. You always make me feel better and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Sandy. I truly do" Sandy smiled sheepishly and kissed her again quickly. She laid her head back down and listen to the sound of his breathing as she slowly drifted to sleep. Just before sleep took over she heard a soft whispered.

"The love of my life, the most precious thing to me, is you. I love you too Kirsten."


	3. 3

Shorter then the previous chapters but I wanted to get something out to you soon. There is more to come, I really enjoy writing this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Each review makes me smiles and brightens up my day you have no idea.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen leaned up against the island, reading through some papers from work. She occasionally sipped on the bottle of water that sat besides as she anxiously awaited for her husband's arrival. Not only because his presents made everything better but he also was bring home Chinese takeout. The bagel and coffee from the morning were all she had eaten and now she was starving.

Sandy waltzed into the kitchen, happy to be home. He saw his wife consumed by the paper in front her; he placed the take out on the counter and placed a small kiss to her temple.

"Hi baby" he whispered. Kirsten finished up her last sentence before turning towards him and smiling.

"Hey honey" she kissed his lips quickly, "there was a message on the machine for you, from a Mr. Angelo. He said he has an appointment tomorrow if you are interested"

"Great I'll call him in the morning" Sandy said, he removed his suit jacket as he walked and sat down at the island, looked over at Kirsten, as she read some more of her paper.

"Doesn't Mr. Angelo cut your hair?" she asked, before she moved her paper next to the phone, as she was finished for the night.

"That's correct" he replied. Kirsten next in the chair next to him and ran her fingers through his hair concentrating on the hair closest to his neck.

"You aren't going to cut it all off are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Why you won't find me sexy bald?" he teased.

Kirsten smiled loving their banter. "No probably not." She laughed and he chuckled along side her.

"I won't. I usually just ask for a bit of a trim, so it's not hanging in front of my eyes."

Kirsten's fingers moved towards his forehead and wiped the hair of his eyes, he smiled at the gesture. She leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead, then his nose and a lingering one on his lips.

"Well I know that I will love you no matter what" She smiled, at how cheesy she was but knew that she could never say a truer statement. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Sanford Cohen more then she ever thought one human being could love another.

Sandy cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you"

"If you are going to trim anything maybe go for the eyebrows" Kirsten said and began busting out laughing.

Sandy smiled sheepishly, and then self-concisely covered his eyebrows with his hands, and look away from her.

"Aww baby I was joking, I didn't mean that. Please look at me." She put her hands on his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I love them too." She said gently.

"You're just saying that!" Sandy moaned, although he wasn't really hurt, he always had a menial insecurity about his large massive eyebrows, he knew Kirsten was just joking.

"No" she pressed one kiss to each eyebrow, put his face in her hands, and kissed his beautiful lips with passion and love.

"I love them Sandy, because they are unique, and it makes you, you. Just like bagel and your surfing habits. And I love you, which include your eyebrows. I…" Sandy silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you too Kirsten, let's eat huh?"

* * *

Please review :)


	4. 4

I am so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I have had so many ideas but lacked the words to put them on the page. I will try to update more often again, because I still am committed to this fanfic. A huge thank you to kandyocbr, you're reviews are so sweet and make me smile. Even if you are the only one reading/review I will still write for you. This is a bit short but I wanted to give you something, might be a part II to this but we will see.

* * *

Sandy couldn't believe all the stress he was under at his new job. The Heights case against the Newport Group was getting personal. It was already bad enough he fought with his father in law personally but now they were doing it professional and it was exhausting. The thing that stressed him out the most was the strain this case was having on his marriage. It wasn't big, no, but it was there. He felt like he hardly spent anytime with Kirsten anymore and it was making both of them frustrated. Always a lack of time or consent interruptions.

He had come home again after midnight, Rachel was fixed on them finishing something that night and Sandy was just glad that it was over. He was sad because he missed family dinner, and didn't get to say good night to the boys. He also knew Kirsten was probably asleep.

He made his way through his bedroom, into the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible. He stripped himself of his suit, and pulled out a pair of comfortable pajama pants and one of his New York t-shirt. He brushed his teeth quickly, before creeping back into his bedroom and climbing to bed. Kirsten lay still on her side of the bed; he placed himself directly behind her. Planting a soft kiss to the back of her head and wrapping his strong muscular arm around her waist, pulling her close and resting her back on his chest.

"Baby?" he heard a soft sleepy whisper, coming from his beautiful wife.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you," he said gently.

Kirsten interlocked his fingers, and held it tightly against her stomach.

"Did you just come home? What time is it?"

"I did, it's a little after 1"

"Sandy" she scolded, although they both had no control over their hours, she hated him coming home so late. Not only because she was slightly jealous about him spending late nights with Rachel, but because she cared about him, and he needed his rest.

"I know I'm sorry," he said, reading her mind. "I wish things were different, I feel like a terrible husband"

Kirsten eyes widened at this statement and she turned over to face him, staring at his face that was slightly lite from moonlight of their patio door.

"Why on earth would you feel that way?" She said in a very serious, business tone.

"I don't know" Sandy admitted sheepishly. " I use to pride myself on how much time and effort I put into our relationship after all these years. Taking you out for dates, bringing you flowers and stuff. I just don't feel like myself anymore, I sold out to some corporate law firm and I haven't had a moment alone with you in weeks."

Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy, holding him tightly in her arms. She was shocked to hear his revelation. She knew he was upset with his new working hours and all but she didn't think he was thinking so dark.

"Baby, I know that things have been stressful and physically lacking lately but that doesn't mean it's your fault. I still love you just the same. I love you so much and you still are the perfect man I have been in love with since I was 18. Things will improve once the case is over, but we are still fine."

Sandy loved her so much. She knew exactly what to say when he doubted himself. Even though it was extremely late Kirsten was always there when he needed to open up and he had always loved that quality of hers.

"Yeah" he pulled back from her hug and kissed her hard on the mouth with passion. The most either of them had felt in weeks. He held her face in his palms as he spoke.

"I love you Kirsten, more then anything and I promise you we will spend sometime together."

"I love you too Sandy. I know we will both work something out"

Sandy laid on his back and Kirsten cuddled up on his chest, and the warmth and comfort of their loved one, lured them both in a deep slumber.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I would love a review, even if it's just "good job" :) come back soon for more updates


	5. 5

Hope all is well with you guys. This is my take on the conversation that Kirsten and Sandy should have had after the kiss between Kirsten and Jimmy in 1x12 "The Secret". This story is a fluff fic but even the greatest couples have their issues. It's how they resolve their problems that truly made them inspiration. Kirsten and Sandy were pretty good about that (minus Season 2 and the hospital stuff but I would have written those different)

Italics are words of Josh, I didn't copy all of them word for word but you get the idea.

* * *

Kirsten, fresh from her shower stood in the doorframe of her closet, looking over at Sandy. He was hiding behind his book, ignoring her presence. She knew him how hurt and angry he was that Jimmy told him about the kiss. She saw the dig he threw across the table during dinner.

"_The secrets always come out"_

"_Some marriages can handle them and some can't" _

"Which one are we going to be," she asked him with her eyes, and he avoided the eye contact not ready to talk yet.

Kirsten walked over to her side of the bed, rubbing her vanilla scented hand lotion in the palms of her hands. She knew that Sandy loves holding her hands at night and feeling how soft she was. He always told her he loved how soft her skin was.

Sandy shifted awkwardly in the bed, when she moved into her side. He was so upset he couldn't think straight, he wanted to keep ignoring her but also was worried and upset inside. Jimmy was always being thrown back into their face. He hated dealing with his wife's ex boyfriend all the time. He finally thought that he and Jimmy could be friends; Sandy had been so generous helping him out of his dilemma. But Jimmy had to ruin that by kissing his wife. He could smell the familiar scents moving closer to him. He felt her soft hand rub against his arm. But he refused to look up, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It meant nothing Sandy"

"Bullshit" he said under his breath. But Kirsten could hear it.

"Excuse me?" she said appalled by his statement

"You heard me bullshit!" his voice got louder; he throws his book towards the ground as the rage and angry fill his body giving him the courage to speak up.

"Why is he always involved with us so much? Huh? Why have we been arguing about him since college? Why did you kiss him," the last part came out in a whisper, Kirsten could hear the crack of his voice, his emotions coming over him.

"Is that what this is about?" she said gently. "What are you insecure about?"

Sandy stood up out of the bed and pasted around the room. He wanted to gather his thoughts and emotions; he didn't want to yell at her again.

"You kissed another man, and not just any man. You kissed Jimmy Cooper"

"It wasn't like that Sandy. He kissed me. I was over there painting his apartment, I was stepping off a ladder and he kissed me. I pushed him away immediately and I left."

He looked at her skeptically and Kirsten got out of the bed and walked over to him.

"I don't have feelings for him, I haven't had feeling for him since high school. I love you so much Sandy, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I would never jeopardize our relationship. It didn't mean anything, your kisses are the only ones that matter to me."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly, he hated being jealous, insecure and weak. He was suppose to be strong and protective and now he just so mad at Jimmy for trying to make a move on his wife. After all these years, why couldn't he understand that she wasn't coming back to him.

"It stupid now I know, I don't like keeping things from you but it didn't mean anything, I didn't think I should bring it up. I knew you would be upset and I didn't want you to be upset over nothing. I didn't think he was going to tell you."

"It hurt evens more because he did, like you were trying to hide something."

"I'm not okay" she took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, before rest his head in the crock of her neck. . He slowly let his walls back down and wrapped his arm around his waist, taking comfort in her warmth and intoxicating smell. She left a kiss against the side of his head.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but it really didn't mean a thing. I love you so much Sandy. I hope you know that" he lifted his head up and look into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"I do baby. I love you too. Just trust me, _you gotta trust me to tell me things even if you think I may not want to here them._"

"I will I swear" she pressed her lips against his, and gave him a passionate reassuring kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

She took his hand and walked him over to his side of the bed and tucked him in, she skipped over to her side and pulled him over to rest against her chest. Sandy felt better by talking with her. He let the comfort of her warm body; soft skin and eternal love for her let him drifted into a deep slumber. Kirsten ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him and placed gently kisses on the top of his head. Once she was sure he was asleep she too let herself drift off.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review, more chapters soon :)


	6. 6

I went to on a trip yesterday with my school and this got me inspired to right this next chapter. I won' see where we went so I don't ruin the surprise. If I had a boyfriend I would think this would be something really sweet to do. As always tell me what you think and I hope you guys are great! Please review!

_Italics words aren't my original phrases. I think everyone will recognize that phrase though._

* * *

Sandy worked diligently at his desk around 11:30 on a Thursday morning. He was reading file after file trying to better understand the client he was representing. Partridge, Savage and Khan didn't usually give him cases that excited him as much as he got with the Public Defenders Office but he couldn't complain, he was give an extremely nice job at a prestigious law firm, it just wasn't Sandy Cohen being Sandy Cohen. He was pulled away from his file when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he shouted, so whoever on the other side would hear him. He was still looking down at his file, trying to read the last few lines before looking up. But he could no longer concentrate because he felt light delicate fingers running through his black mop of hair, calming him like it always did. He also could smell the soft, romantic fragrance that he could spot a mile away. It just made him have to look up and he couldn't keep the smile off his face when he was meet with the most beautiful person he had the distinct pleasure of calling his wife.

"Hi baby" she said softly, smiling down at her husband, she immediately could tell her presence was relieving the tension he was feeling. She leaned down and planted a short kiss on his cheek.

"Hi… what are you doing here?" Not that Sandy wasn't beyond thrilled to have Kirsten in his office, but he was surprised to see her. He never would to be able to fully figure out this woman, but he would be lying he if said he didn't love her surprises.

"Get your stuff, you are coming with me," She said with a big smile, she was so excited to share her treat with him. After his revelation a few nights ago, she just wanted to spend some time with him since things had been chaotic lately.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" Sandy said, getting up and packing his briefcase, while shutting down his computer. He knew Kirsten hadn't just come from work. She was dressed in dark tight jeans that he loved on her and a navy blue t-shirt. Honestly he didn't care if Kirsten dragged him to a Newpsie function or a dinner with her father, if it got him out of the office and time with the love of his life, he would do it. He interlocked his fingers into her hand as she dragged him out of his office.

"Nope. I'm being spontaneous," she dragged him out to her car, and hopped into the drivers seat. Sandy noticed his and hers duffel bags, in the backseat of her Range Rover. A vacation? Running away?

"Hey!" she snapped at him, but smiled to let him know she wasn't angry. "Stop noising around in the back of my car and get in" Sandy chuckled and obeyed her by climbing into the passenger side,

"Whatever you say Mrs. Cohen". Kirsten left the parking lot, and began _driving down the 101._ Sandy knew for sure that he wasn't going home.

"Well wherever we are going" he held on her hands, while she drove one handed. Kirsten looked over at him before focusing back on the road. "I'm just happy I can be with you"

"Me too baby," she told him. "I promise you will enjoy where we are going." He placed a soft kiss on her hand, and they sat in silence. Sandy dancing with anticipation to where Kirsten was driving too. She even played show tunes on the drive down.

Sandy slowly opened his eyes; having don't realized he had fallen asleep. Kirsten cupped his face and kissed him passionately, stirring him out of his sleep.

"Sandy, honey we are here". When he opened his eyes, he was met with a castle size resort in front of him. Kirsten had both of their bag in her hand as he stepped out the car. He read the written on the glass door that led to the hotel, _The Montage_.

"_The Montage?"_ he said with a witty smile, he couldn't believe her.

"_You know you own me a weekend at the Montage"_ Kirsten chimed back. She loved their banter.

They got settled upstairs in their room. A king bed in the center of a grand room. Rose petals spread across it, a fireplace tucked in the corner. In the bathroom lay a bathtub big enough for two. It reminded him of their honeymoon suite in Hawaii. Kirsten stepped on to the balcony, while Sandy looked around the room and removed his suit coat. He snuck up behind her; moving her hair over to the side and placing a warm kiss on her neck and wrapping his arms around his middle and bringing her close.

"Just what are you up to Mrs. Cohen?" he whispered into her ear slowly, as they both gazed out at the beautiful ocean view over the sunset. Kirsten bites her lower lips and turned around in his arms.

"I woke up this morning, alone and I..."

"That was not a very subtle dig at my surfing habits"

"It wasn't supposed to be. But anyways, I woke up and realized that we needed sometime together, and I know you like it when things are spontaneous, so that's what I tried to do. I do have one more thing, follow me." Kirsten ran into the room, and dug into Sandy's bag. She pulled out his favorite Yankee T-Shirt and the jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. She went into her bag, and pulled out two matching white Yankees jerseys. On the back of one it read " Together 19" while other one read " Since 84". Read side by side as "Together since 1984". Sandy mouth was wide opening; he couldn't even express how much love and admiration he felt towards her. How could he love her even more right now then he did 15 minutes ago?

" I got us tickets to tonight game against the Dodgers."

"But you hate baseball" he said just above a whisper, still in shock in how much Kirsten could love him to go through all this trouble to spend some time together. She moved closer to him.

"But you like it, and I like to be with you. It could fun." Sandy grabbed her face and kissed her with all he had, he couldn't express how he felt but he could show it and it hoped she figure it out because he would always love this women in his arm; long after he was death. Forever and eternally Kirsten Elizabeth Cohen was his love.

"I love you so much baby"

"I love you too"

That night, Sandy and Kirsten cuddled, as they sat a few rows from third base. Kirsten reminded Sandy of the good ole Berkeley days, as they both drank beer, she ate a greasy, low quality burger without complaining and she watched a baseball game with him. She cheered on the Yankees with him because she knew how much he loved something that was so close to the home he missed. Helping them win a victory of 7-3. They got a lot of compliments on their couples jersey and he loved that she smiled. That he had seen her smile more in one night then he had in weeks. He took her back to the resort and he made sweet love to her. They spent the whole rest of their weekend, with their cellphones turned off, wrapped up in bed, in a steaming shower, or out by the pool.

* * *

don't forget to drop a quick review. Hope all is well.


End file.
